This invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting the inclination of a vehicle rear seat.
In some vehicles it is known to install rear seats which are inclinable, by comprising a cushion assembly and a back-rest which are hinged together in such a manner that on translationally moving the cushion assembly forwards or backwards, the back-rest varies its inclination. Currently, the translational movement of the cushion assembly is obtained by an advancement linkage comprising a motor controlled by a common switch. However, this adjustment system has the drawback that when the back-rest is reclined (with the cushion assembly advanced) it is difficult for the user to leave the vehicle.